Guardian Angel
by BlackCrow01
Summary: There haven't been any good Erasers mentioned by Max, but here's a story uncovered later on. If you're reading this, you may be one of few to understand the severity the world is in currently. This is a guide, a resource, for you to use as the apocalypse approaches. Remember me, and carry on this information- hold on to it for dear life, because the Ride may get a little bumpy.


Dear reader, I'd like to let you know now that this story that you're reading now extremely important to your own survival for the oncoming apocalypse. This is what I've managed to stow away for the time being, seeing as I never get the time to hand these wonderful survival games myself. Just remember to pay attention, and buckle up tight for the _Ride._

Let's go to introductions.

You may know the infamous Maximum Ride and her unforgiving adventures with the Flock. She's one of seven Avian Americans that, with the help of a man named Jeb, escaped a terrible place known as the School. There, terrible experiments were done on children for unknown reasons- taking them as babies or raising them from the test tube itself, they were molded by the evil scientists to become the mutants they're known as today.

Just to say, I'm one of the many that escaped too. I managed to distract many of the scientists and bloodthirsty Erasers as the Flock made their getaway, then got away myself. Ever since, I've been a guardian figure to the Flock, a protector in a weird way.

Here's something you should know about me: I'm just as dangerous, if not more dangerous, than Maximum, in every way. She's just a bird kid- a normal teenage girl with 1% bird in her. I, however, am very different. I not only have a wonderful pair of wings on my back, but I have a special gift-a rare gift- that only one or two others may carry. **_I'm an Eraser_** _._ Unlike many others, I was born with my wings and my ability to morph into a hideous monster. I was supposed to stay on a leash-to serve the School and stand beside Jeb- but I decided to change their little schedule. I left.

My name is Zack, and the day I was supposed to start my official Eraser school, I broke out and freed the others. Just as we made our escape, Jeb came and practically opened the door for them. I stayed behind a little longer, as I said before, and held off most of the rampaging beasts.

 _Flashback_ _..._

" _They're out...free..._ " I told myself. I was partially morphed, standing at the height of a normal man although was only 14. Blood was splattered over the rags I wore from the fight. As I ran though the empty hallways, a pack of vicious hounds nipped at my heels, ready to kill. They had guns, and I had a bar I found laying in a storage room- it wasn't even, but I knew I could take them. There was always a feeling I had when it came to the other Erasers...a feeling of dominance that urged me to challenge them.

But now was no time for that. My arm was in shreds, my leg felt broken, and couldn't catch my breathe fast enough. To make matters worse, I could only see from one eye from when I ran straight into the claws of a mad Eraser. Their laughter and howls behind me quickened my pace. Then, the sound of bullets ripping though the air mad me jump forward. Bullets zoomed past me, some barely missing me as I turned corners.

Finally, an opportunity came for me. A wide open window at the end of a long hall. I raced faster at the thought of escape. With a few bullets pelting me in the back, staggered in my bounds. I fell to the ground and wanted to give up. I heard them laugh harder and start to surround me.

"Didn't get very far, did you boy?" one chuckled loudly, stomping my face to the ground.

Another kicked at my ribs. "Shouldn't have gone so carelessly, thinking you could go on by yourself you _mad dog._ "

" _A dog?..."_ I mumbled, barely audible. They looked down at me curiously. I stared back up at them. A boiling anger rose within me, and adrenaline refilled my body. _"_ _A dog?!"_ I roared. Many backed off, startled at my sudden outburst. I stood up and realized I was in my full morph. They looked at me, scared and taken back. I would've laughed had I not been in a life or death situation, but unfortunately I was. Instead I felt angry and mad at the title _Dog_. I roared again and they took off like puppies. My heart felt like a drum in my heart, like thunder during a storm, and my injuries nearly faded away.

An unspoken rule when being an Eraser: Never call anyone a **_Dog._**

Once more I turned to the window and was ready to jump before I was faced once more with a problem. I nearly ran over a small boy who peered up at me like I was Superman or something. He just sat there, staring up at me. I didn't know what to say.

" _Ari?"_


End file.
